Soul Engine
by Rin fuka
Summary: Demi melawan satu target yang disebut Doll‒musuh berfisik serupa, beringas dan tak berperasaan, layaknya monster dengan wujud manusia umum. Hingga mungkin setiap rinci persepsi yang dikenal itu tak pernah sesuai dengan kondisi yang sebenarnya. Berikut seorang bocah yang dipaksa menyelami isi kepala demi menghubungkan setiap rangkaian enigma yang diberikan sekelilingnya.
1. Chapter 1 Sina Academy

Meja kayu persegi panjang yang memuat sekitar delapan orang itu kini didiami empat orang yang duduk saling berdekatan. Satu paling ujung dimana hanya ada kursi tunggal ditempati pria paruh baya. Dua berdampingan di kanannya dan terakhir satu orang di kirinya.

Hening tercipta cukup panjang sebelum suara tenang mengudara. Mengawali percakapan dengan atmosfir kentara berat sebelah di sisi kanan.

"Jadi anak itu menghilang?"

Anggukan kepala datang dari sisi kiri. Bersuara pelan namun mantap. "Ya, kita terlambat. Ada yang membawanya pergi dari Distrik Yalkell."

"Kita harus menemukannya secepat mungkin." pekikan tergesa datang dari ujung kanan. Dialah yang paling terlihat tak suka dengan laporan rekannya. Meski begitu rautnya terbilang datar. Kontras dengan nada suara yang digunakan. Usianya masih begitu belia jika dilihat namun gurat-gurat tegas telah mendominasi auranya.

Sang pimpinan menautkan jemarinya guna menopang dagu. Berpikir sejenak dan berucap menenangkan. "Kau harus lebih bersabar. Kita punya lebih dari satu rencana. Masih terlampau jauh menyimpulkan kemungkinan terburuk mengingat anak itu bahkan tak tahu apa-apa."

"Tapi‒"

"_Sir_ Pixis benar," Si kepala kuning memulai suara. "Mereka juga masih belum mengerti kondisi yang sebenarnya. Kita masih punya banyak kesempatan. Belum lagi kenyataan tak banyak orang yang mengetahui seperti apa dia. Yang terpenting adalah menemukannya lebih dulu."

Perempuan datar itu terdiam. Mencoba menerima pendapat sahabat pirang berikut atasannya, Dot Pixis. Namun pikiran tak tenang terus menyambanginya.

"_Sir_, menurut informan Pria Tua itu yang membawanya." Pemuda berambut coklat pudar memberikan lirikan yang jatuh pada wanita berambut pendek yang kini menunduk. Terlihat adanya kedutan kecil di sudut bibirnya. Perempuan bersurai pendek itu tengah menahan geram. "Mereka berkemungkinan berdiam di Sina. Tempat paling mumpuni jadi tujuan adalah Akademi Sina." Helaan nafas menjeda penuturan. "Jika dia sampai bertemu Levi besar kemungkinan puncak rencana datang lebih cepat."

Kali ini Pixis menopang pipi. "Levi, huh? Tenanglah, dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menjelaskan segalanya secara gamblang." Senyuman bermakna namun tak teridentifikasi maksudnya mendatangi wajah Pixis. "Gerakan orang di Sina untuk mencari anak itu."

"Baik _Sir_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soul Engine**

by Rin fuKa

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

**Rate**: M

**Pairing**: LevixEren. ‒RiRen

.

**Genre**: Suspence-Crime.

**Warning**: AU!Present-Fantasy, Possibly OOC, Shounen-ai, typos -maybe.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**.**

**.**

**1#** **Sina Academy**

**.**

**.**

Lima bangunan tinggi utama berdiri tegak. Membentuk layangan persegi simetris dengan dua yang berjajar di sisi Timur. Membaur dengan tumbuhan rambat yang menyelubung dinding luar. Pagar beton dengan ujung beling-beling berterbaran tertanam diikuti untaian kawat bergulung-gulung jadi batas dengan keadaan luar.

Sekilas keadaan sungguh suram, kusam dan menyedihkan. Tak lepas dari suasana sumpek nan pengap yang menyulitkan nafas. Juga dingin suhu yang mencekam atmosfir.

Setidaknya itulah kesan menonjol yang dilihat dari luar terlebih dengan keadaan remang dari pencahayaan juga kabut tipis yang mengelilinginya. Tak lepas dari cat-cat mengelupas membentuk pola-pola kasar yang abstrak.

Tak berbeda dari yang sanggup Eren rasakan saat pertama kali ini ia menapakan kaki pada jalan setapak sempit dengan ujung gerbang besar nyaris berkarat juga logo dua huruf besar berada di tengahnya, S.A‒Sina _Academy_.

Sekalipun saat melihat tak ada kesan menyenangkan dari batas gerbang terluar dengan area dalam wilayah melingkar pagar beton yang tersusun rapi dari celah-celah besi besar penyusun gerbang.

Untuk pertama kalinya Eren ingin segera berbalik arah. Pikirannya membayangkan bagaimana bisa hidup dalam kungkungan instansi berlabel Sekolah Pelatihan itu untuk dua tahun mendatang. Jikalah kesan awal yang didapatnya sudah mendisfungsi asumsi soal hidup layak.

Sejauh ini Eren merasa tak jauh lebih bagus dari seorang kakek tua kena rematik yang butuh tempat nyaman untuk berbaring.

Satu gagasan dan kenangan kembali datang saat Eren ingat bahwa hal yang bisa ia sebut rumah telah hancur jadi puing-puing tak tentu bentuk. Sama seperti hal yang ia lihat saat kurang lebih dua puluh menit berjalan cepat diikuti makian Mentor di jalan setapak yang bahkan masih berada tepat di bawah kaki.

Mungkin rasa tak berumah itu bisa jadi motivasi dirinya bertahan di sini. Mulai detik itu juga sebanyak mungkin Eren membuat kemungkinan untuk dirinya sendiri bertahan. Selain untuk terus bertahan hidup Eren harus dengan senang hati membalas budi kebaikan seseorang yang berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dari kehidupan menyedihkan di depan mata terlepas dari insiden mengerikan lain sebelumnya.

Mematok pandang tepat saat derit mengilukan gerbang terbuka ke arah dalam serta merta memuat visual lebih lebar, Eren mendongak. Satu bangunan yang persis menghadap diri dilengkapi logo yang sama dengan gerbang‒tapi lebih layak di pandang mata‒ juga _background_ samar _unicorn_ berwarna hijau itu menarik perhatian tersendiri.

Tak ada yang istimewa tapi Eren merasa cukup familiar entah karna apa.

Akademi Sina cukup jauh dari bayangan awal Eren ketika seorang pria paruh baya berpenampilan unik yang Eren ketahui sebagai salah seorang Petinggi di sana mengambilnya untuk dijadikan kadet. Membebaskan dirinya dari strata rendah‒budak‒ yang nyaris melabeli dirinya karna tak lagi memiliki naungan setelah serangan membabi buta segerombolan _Doll_ ke desanya dan berniat dimanfaatkan oleh pedagang budak.

Sejujurnya pengetahuan Eren mengenai instansi ini terbilang minim. Yang ia mengerti hanyalah bahwa Akademi Sina dikhususkan untuk mencetak manusia menjadi Pemburu Elit yang mengejar dan menghadapi mutlak Doll dan Penjaga Distrik tersisa yang diporoskan pada distrik yang dijadikan nama untuk akademi ini‒Sina, sebagai penghalau serangan Doll.

Satu dari empat distrik tersisa yang masih mampu dikendalikan pemerintah sekaligus dijadikan barikade pertahanan akhir dari setiap serangan Doll.

Eren tak mengerti lebih apa itu Doll selain mereka adalah monster beringas pembunuh berdarah dingin. Berwajah nyaris tak punya ekspresi selain berkesan dingin dan sadis. Tentu tak mungkin manusia yang memiliki hati mampu memenggal kepala seseorang dengan begitu entengnya. Hanya mereka yang memiliki hati mati yang sanggup melakukannya tanpa beban rasa bersalah sedikitpun dan itulah Doll.

Seperti halnya boneka yang bergerak tanpa hati.

Satu-satunya hal yang menyamakan manusia dan Doll‒sungguh, Eren urung mengakuinya‒ ialah bahwa mereka tetaplah berfisik serupa. Normal layaknya manusia umumnya, memiliki tangan dan kaki yang dilapisi daging dan kulit dengan tingkat gradasi warna soft kulit. Dari mayat seorang Doll yang Eren pernah lihatpun mereka juga memiliki rangka tubuh yang sama dengan manusia.

Sayangnya kemampuan mereka jauh lebih mumpuni dimiliki monster. Keterampilan dan kekuatan mereka luar biasa, layaknya pasukan tentara terbaik yang dilatih intensif namun jauh dari batasan normal manusia. Bagi awam akan sulit mengetahui yang mana manusia normal dan yang mana Doll hingga berakibat pada jatuhnya korban tak terhindarkan.

Belum lagi sejauh ini alasan Doll melakukan tindakan kriminal kelas atas setingkat genosida itu belum diketahui titik tumpunya. Mereka timbul tenggelam, tak lebih dari monster berwujud manusia yang seakan diberi peran menjadi penegak penghakiman untuk umat manusia. Sayangnya pemutusan terdakwa tak memandang tindak kejahatan yang pernah target timbulkan. Praktisnya mereka membunuh tak pandang bulu untuk siapa, baik yang jahat atau tidak sekalipun.

Nyaris memekik setelah dapat tendangan membentur betis Eren memaksa kaki yang berdenyut sebelah untuk membawa diri masuk. Menyadari bahwa ia yang seharusnya berada dalam barisan terdepan sudah jadi yang paling belakang berkat pemikiran yang membuatnya melebur dengan diri dan mengabaikan sekitar.

Dipenuhi makian dalam benak, derap langkah kaki menyambangi telinga. Cahaya menyilaukan menusuk mata datang dari depan. Meski banyak kepala yang menghalangi namun dengan tinggi tubuhnya hal itu tak banyak membantu.

Hanya menyipitkan mata tepat saat mata berfungsi maksimal menyesuaikan kondiri ruangan yang luas dengan penerangan penuh menyilaukan, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan keadaan luar. Eren baru mampu membelalakan mata.

_Well. Don't judge the book by cover‒ is real_, untuk Eren kini. Melihat bagaimana _turquoise_ itu menginvasi ruangan besar‒yang ia dengar dari beberapa anak seusianya‒ disebut aula benarlah layak dipandang mata.

Jajaran kursi berderet rapi. Cat putih pucat menghiasi dinding begitu pula jajaran figura dan ukiran-ukiran timbul sepanjang dinding yang berada satu garis. Logo S.A di tengah pandangan lurus ke depan. Lantai kemarik putih bergaris biru gelombang di sisi atas menjadi pijakan. Lampu-lampu di tiap pilar kokoh menyala statis.

Menyapu pandang jatuh pada panggung mini‒di depan jajaran kursi-kursi tunggal‒ telah didampingi orang-orang dewasa dengan air muka aneka ragam berikut seragam kemiliteran mereka masing-masing.

Eren merasakan dinginnya lantai menyusup masuk dari telapak kakinya. Dinginnya suhu akibat hujan yang semula tak ia perhatikan kini terasa mendekam.

Tertunduk adalah antisipasi terbaik yang bisa Eren lakukan kini. Melihat bagaimana setiap pasang mata memberikan atensi mereka melihat gerombolan anak-anak yang terbilang masih bocah memasuki yurisdiksi mereka pastilah dianggap tak berguna.

Bukan. Eren tak mempermasalahkan bagaimana cara mereka berpikir soal ia dan rekan-rekannya yang entah bagaimana bisa mendamparkan diri masuk ke dalam sangkar Sekolah Pelatihan bernama Akademi Sina ini.

Hanya sepasang obsidian datar yang memberikan binar penuh tekanan yang seakan melubangi batok kepala yang Eren lihat.

Dari sekitar enam orang terbagi rata untuk sisi kanan dan kiri dari podium dadakan yang dibuat. Dari enam pasang mata yang memberikan tatapan standar yang mewakili diri mereka walau ada yang memberikan tatapan senang abnormal tak berkesudahan, wibawa dengan segala pemikiran tak terdefinisi oleh lainnya, dan lain sebagainya.

Cukup satu yang menarik minat lebih dari si remaja.

Tepat posisi terpinggir dari kanan Eren berdiri. Dilihat dari sudut manapun tampak layaknya pertumbuhan manusia menurun dengan posisi orang itu yang berada paling bawah.

Dan saat akhirnya turkuois menampakan kembali dirinya dan bertatap muka kembali dengan obsidian. Begitu pula iringan latar suara tenang dari pimpinan tertinggi Akademi Sina‒Dallis Zacklay‒ dalam balutan penyambutan resmi.

Ada sebuah perasaan familiar dimana Eren ingat pernah bersitatap muka dengan seorang Doll. Dan disitulah Eren bertaruh nyali dengan memakukan pandang tanpa berkedip.

* * *

><p>Awalnya Eren pikir satu-satunya tempat normal yang layak untuk digunakan hanyalah aula‒pemikiran wajar hanya dengan melihat luaran Akademi Sina sebelumnya‒ namun pikiran itu tercoret dengan mudah begitu ia mendapati kamarnya cukup nyaman digunakan.<p>

Lebih tepat disebut ruang tidur bersama yang terdiri dari sekitar dua puluh orang setiap ruang. Terdiri dari sepuluh ranjang susun dua yang dibagi rata untuk saling dihadapkan. Masing-masing sekat dari satu ranjang ke ranjang satunya diisi satu lemari dua pintu yang disusun vertikal juga meja kecil seukuran pinggang.

Ada kamar mandi bersama berukuran dua kali tujuh meter. _Shower_ dan wastafel terdiri dari sepuluh buah yang di susun teratur juga ada dua pintu khusus toilet. Keadaannya terbilang bersih untuk ukuran milik laki-laki.

Eren pikir yang dimiliki asrama putri pasti lebih bersih, mungkin. _Gender_ tak memandang kebersihan kadang. Meski sampai kini ia tak tahu juga bagaimana rupa yang dimiliki asrama putri walau letaknya hanya di gedung sebelah.

Akademi Sina memang tidak dikhususkan untuk lelaki sejak awal dibentuk. Dari kalangan dan _gender_ apapun selama mampu mengimbangi kinerja pelatihan akademi ini maka ia berhak berada di sana. Karna bagi mereka yang tak mampu harus bersedia tersingkir dengan keras, masih bagus berakhir cedera biasa.

Memutus lamunan bagaimana awal ia mengomentari keadaan kamar setengah jam silam yang kini remang cenderung gelap karna hanya ada dua lilin yang berpijar meliuk-liuk kena hembusan angin dari celah atap Eren membalikan badan saling memunggungi dengan kepala pirang di ranjang sebelah.

Sebelum menutup mata untuk melanjutkan aktivitas esok hari yang entah akan berakhir bagaimana Eren menyempatkan diri melihat ke arah gelapnya pandang di luar jendela minimalis dengan teralis besi.

Kabut tipis nyaris setiap detik datang dan Eren hanya memberi pandangan biasa atasnya. Membiarkan ingatannya menerawang jauh sebelum mencoba jatuh terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sirine khas pemanggil nyawa yang terhempas saat tidur mengaung ganas. Deru ribut dan berdebam jatuh jadi musik tambahan setiap ruangan di pagi hari ini. Keadaan kacau dari kemarin sore tetap tak berubah.

Eren yang sudah siap jauh sebelum rekan seruangnya menghentikan liur yang menetes juga dengkuran menyakitkan malah menonton dengan tenang bagaimana ulah pemuda-pemuda di bawah dari ia duduk menyilangkan kaki dari atas ranjang di tingkat dua.

Teriakan macam, "Oi, Marco itu seragamku!"

Selaan datang dengan, "Jean Kirschtein! Angkat kaki baumu dari celanaku!"

"Diam kau, Connie."

Jujur Eren bahkan tidak mengenal baik siapa yang memiliki nama-nama dalam teriakan-teriakan itu. Belum genap dua puluh empat jam ia di sana dan Eren tak mengharuskan diri mengenal cepat rekan-rekan kadet lainnya.

Dan teriakan-teriakan wajar lainnya hanya karna masalah seragam yang tertukar satu sama lain. Itu salah mereka juga yang tak meletakkan segala miliknya dengan benar sebelum mendatangi kasur kemarin. Walau Eren sadar kegiatan mereka memang terbilang melelahkan kemarin demi mengenal seluk beluk Akademi Sina dengan segala tetek bengek prosedur masuknya.

Oh, juga maksud ucapan seseorang padanya.

Dentang bel ketujuh bergema, tanda dimana waktu menunjukan jam tujuh pagi. Menambahkan intesitas kepanikan yang luar biasa dari penghuni ruang sembilan karna itu tanda untuk berkumpul ke ruang makan. Eren yang siap hanya melompat turun dengan tumpuan tangan pada rangka besi ranjang yang dicat perak dan berjalan santai sambil menghindari tabrakan grasa-grusu semua orang.

Menutup pintu pelan ia melangkahkan kaki membarengi iringan kadet lainnya menuju ruang makan. Seiring dengan kembali terbukanya pintu itu empat detik kemudian berkat Mentor Asrama bertampang malaikat yang menyunggingkan senyuman manis tapi mengerikan ke penjuru ruang. Intensitas tabrakan tergesa malah terdengar lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Tumpang tindih suara langkah menyusul dari belakang menjadi irama saat Eren sampai di ruang makan. Ratusan kadet telah mengambil porsi sarapan dan menduduki bangku-bangku panjang yang diberi sela tengah yang lebar untuk pemisahan putra dan putri.

Setidaknya wejangan yang hampir membuat Eren tertidur lelap kemarin dari seorang Mentor Asrama‒bagian ruang satu sampai sepuluh‒ berkat alunan suaranya yang lembut masih masuk ke dalam otaknya untuk dicerna dan diingat mengenai penetapan jadwal kegiatan setiap kadet. Itupun juga karna Eren sontak membuka mata lebar-lebar karna amukan luar biasa Nanaba yang sukses membaringkan seorang kadet di ruang pemulihan karna tertangkap basah tertidur‒lebih dulu dari pada Eren.

"Eren, tunggu aku."

Si kepala plontos berpostur pendek, Connie Springer, memunculkan diri pertama kali di hadapan Eren yang bersiap dengan alas makanan tanpa bicara.

Kenaikan semili alis jadi respon pertama. Namun Eren memilih sopan dengan mengangguk setuju.

Setelahnya mereka berdua ikut antrian panjang. Berusaha mendapatkan porsi yang sesuai kebutuhan fisik. Hal ini disebabkan oleh sebuah pengarahan yang mereka dengar dari senior yang kini berubah jadi Mentor‒pengisi agenda pelatihan tahun sebelumnya‒ bahwa pelatihan yang akan mereka lakukan benarlah menguras tenaga dan mental.

Mengambil pandang pada sudut kiri yang masih kosong dan jadi target menghabiskan sarapan. Langkah keduany dibawa kesana.

"Sepertinya kau belum mengenalku," Connie berkata dengan mulut yang kemudian di sumpal nasi, "Aku Connie Springer, kau Eren kan?"

Eren yang semula sibuk menatapi sarapan mendongak. Membalas uluran tangan tanda perkenalan. "Ya, dari mana kau tahu?"

Tawa Connie pecah perlahan. Tatapannya mengerling santai. "Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak tahu kadet pemula yang masuk _Class_ A. Kau tahu, hampir selalu tak lebih dari sepuluh orang yang bisa berada di sana sekali uji. Toh kita satu ruang asrama."

"Begitu."

Eren menyahut pendek, mengangguk paham alasan Connie. Sejujurnya lupa pada desus yang beredar cepat berkat kemampuannya yang bisa melompat kilat naik jajaran _Class_ terbaik saat tes pemisahan tingkat pertama kali dengan penilaian sempurna dari penguji. Sejauh yang didengarnya itu hampir tak mungkin untuk pemula seperti Eren yang bahkan belum dapat pelatihan satupun.

Ada sebuah sistem dimana setiap kadet baru wajib melakukan sebuah ujian mental untuk menentukan sejauh mana kesiapan emosional seorang kadet sekaligus pemisahan tingkat dari tiga _Class_ yang Akademi Sina bentuk untuk memulai pelatihan sesuai dengannya.

Hal ini memang jadi unsur penopang yang penting selain kondisi fisik dan keterampilan bertarung guna menjadi Pasukan Elit ataupun Penjaga Distrik. Karna memang diperlukan untuk kontrol diri, emosional stabil juga menjauhkan diri untuk tak terpengaruh begitu menghadapi Doll pertama kali.

Begitu mental seseorang cenderung jatuh, fisik sebaik apapun berbanding lurus pula kinerjanya dan itu merupakan titik fatal dimana mereka jadi tidak berguna menghadapi Doll dan malah terbunuh sia-sia.

Sudah ada jadwal rutin setiap empat bulan untuk melakukan tes berkala guna menentukan perubahan tingkat setiap kadet. Bagus untuk yang menaik sampai Class teratas karna yang menurun punya dua pilihan, memperbaiki atau tersingkir.

"Dari ekspresimu yang kulihat, kau memang mumpuni menyelesaikan tes itu Eren." Telengan kepala dari Eren tanda ketidakmengertiannya jadi alasan tawa Connie membaur kembali dengan keributan obrolan para kadet lainnya. "Entahlah, kupikir emosionalmu stabil."

Dua kata itu sukses memutar ingatan Eren dimana seorang penguji‒merangkap Mentor‒ dengan binaran aneh di sekeliling mata coklat terbalut kacamata menunjukkan ketakjuban luar biasa padanya.

Topangan pipi jadi iringan akan pernyataan Connie. "Jangan seyakin itu. Aku tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun sekarang bukan berarti tingkat emosionalku stabil. Kau tahu, seperti belum menemukan yang menaikkan tensi darah."

"Hahaha, kemarin aku satu gelombang uji denganmu Eren. Tepat setelah kau dan aku cukup terpukau kau bisa keluar dari ruang itu tanpa air muka apapun. Aku harus menggigil setengah jam dulu baru kembali normal."

"Kau, apakah tesnya‒"

"Dijadikan target tusuk kembaranmu sendiri? Yap. Beruntung aku masih dikategorikan _Class_ B jadi tidak sering-sering melakukan tes mengerikan itu dalam empat bulan mendatang."

Eren menusukan garpu pada irisan daging dan memakannya.

"Hoi, Eren, beritahu aku bagaimana kau menghadapinya? Membunuhnya sekali tusuk? Jangan bilang kau membagi rata roti melon itu untuknya?" Connie menggaruk batok kepala. "Yaah, walau cara itu kuakui ampuh jika opsi pertama tidak berhasil."

_Turquoise_ tergerak lurus kembali. "Tidak dengan keduanya. Bukan hal yang khusus.., menurutku."

"Sepertinya unik dan apakah kau tahu _Miss_ Hanji mengatakan padaku jika kau sampai terbunuh di alam ilusimu sendiri maka kau juga akan mati di dunia nyata." Connie bergidik, mengingat bagaimana sorot muka horor Hanji yang menyeramkan dengan nada mencekam saat menjelaskan padanya. "Kalaupun berhasil dihalau dari luar‒tugas utama _Miss_ Hanji setahuku sebagai penguji, minimal syok berat yang mendatangimu dan membuatmu gila permanen‒kemungkinan besar. Itu kalau sampai terlambat tapi."

Wajah Eren kini hanya menunjukan kalau ia tidak tahu soal itu sebelumnya. Seingatnya Hanji tak mengatakan apapun mengenai itu.

"Tenang saja, hal semacam itu tak mungkin sampai dibiarkan. Mereka tahu teknisnya bekerja, percaya saja." Ucapan Connie selanjutnya tidak masuk dalam lingkup Eren mendengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duduk di kursi panjang sambil menunggu giliran yang notabene bisa disebut pemeriksaan atau tes uji mental sebagai pemisahan tingkat pertama kali adalah suatu bentuk kegiatan yang membosankan. Pintu daun satu berwarna hitam metalik dengan hiasan ornamen gelembung serupa balon yang berwarna aneka dengan tingkat _soft_ itu itu jadi begitu kontras dengan dasarnya.

Tak ingin mengomentari lebih jauh Eren memutar pandangan pada lingkup koridor yang lengang dari suara. Padahal ada lebih dari tujuh orang yang juga menunggu sepertinya di sekeliling namun dari raut yang terlihat mereka tampak cemas menanti. Sementara Eren tak merasakan serupa sehingga dialah yang terlihat paling santai disana.

Katakanlah saja karna Eren juga tak paham apa saja yang sekiranya harus ia lakukan dalam tes ini jadilah dirinya tidak ambil pusing membayangkan ini itu lebih dulu.

Bukan berarti Eren punya tingkat kepercayaan diri bisa lolos tes uji coba mental sekaligus pemisahan tingkat pertama kalinya dengan mudah. Lagi pula Eren sedikit tak perduli mau masuk tingkat yang manapun dari tiga strata yang ada di Akademi Sina. Karna keputusan akhir yang penting dan ia masih bisa berusaha belajar jika memang tidak bisa diawal.

Terkadang kemauan dan tekat lebih unggul dari bakat dan kemampuan bukan?

Derit pintu terbuka mengembalikan turkuois kepada titik pandangnya semula. Lelaki paruh baya pemilik surai pirang baru saja keluar sambil menopang pemuda yang lebih mirip mayat hidup dengan pandangan kosong dan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

Hampir seluruh kadet yang menunggu bergumam mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Gurat-gurat khawatir timbul kemudian. Sejak awal mengetahui penguji mereka saja sudah jadi alasan ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi. Dan peserta pertama sudah jadi bukti.

"Eren~~ masuklah."

Eren beranjak, diiringi tatapan delapan pasang mata yang mengarah untuknya. Memasuki pintu dan menutupnya pelan.

"Hai, aku Hanji Zoe. Penguji pemisahan tingkat sekaligus Mentor tetap kadet dalam Penanganan Emosi." perkenalnya dengan cengiran luar biasa lebar seakan menang lotre. Eren sempat bingung ingin menanggapi bagaimana. "Dan mari~ kita lihat bagaimana kau menghadapi sebuah ancaman, Eren Jaeger~!" Kacamata beningnya berkilat bersamaan dengan senyum riang menyeramkan sepihak yang melihat.

Tepat saat suntikan serum melewati pembuluh darah di dekat lehernya, Eren memposisikan diri setengah tidur dengan kaki terjulur lurus pada kursi khusus yang memiliki celah lebar untuk kepala yang diberi batasan tinggi di kedua sisi.

Menutup mata pelan dengan iringan suara Hanji untuk merilekskan diri membawa Eren melihat bintik-bintik putih merata menutupi pandang.

Lima detik berselang hal yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah pantulan dirinya sendiri yang berdiri tegap berjarak setengah meter. Kepalanya meneleng, bingung. Memikirkan kemungkinan adanya cermin namun nihil begitu muncul sebuah seringai di sana. Eren tahu dirinya sedang tak menunjukan ekspresi demikian.

Setelahnya ia mendapati sebuah tombak yang tertancap lurus ke tanah berumput rendah dan sebungkus roti melon di sisi kanan. Eren dibuat bingung untuk apa kedua benda bertolak belakang itu ada di sana.

"_Pilihlah dengan cepat sebelum terlambat."_

Menghilang semisterius suara itu datang, Eren merasakan tabrakan keras dari depan yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh kebawah membentur tanah. Tak sempat merintih Eren sudah menyibukan diri memegangi kuat-kuat bilah terdepan tombak dengan mata runcing yang nyaris menusuk mata kanannya.

"Si… siapa kau?" Eren berteriak memberikan energi lebih untuk mendorong jauh badan yang menimpanya dengan ujung tombak menuju dirinya. Kini Eren mengerti kenapa suara tadi memintanya memilih cepat karna sosok yang berwajah serupa dirinya telah mengambil tombak itu lebih dulu guna menyerangnya. Eren mengguman lebih untuk diri sendiri, "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Siapa?" tawa remeh menggema luas di ruangan terbuka dengan pagar besi besar terjalin kawat kokoh mengitari, "Siapa aku di matamu, Eren?" seringai muncul kembali. "Atau siapa dirimu sendiri? Aku adalah kau. Oh, sisi dirimu yang lain mungkin."

Eren bergeming dalam setengah duduknya. Berpikir dan menerjemahkan setiap maksud si surai coklat bermata rubin cerah.

"Berbagi itu tidak enak 'kan Eren? Jadi, ayo, tentukan siapa yang Eren. Kau atau aku, eh?"

Jemarinya memberi gerakan berputar. Memberikan desir angin kencang saat tombak di tangan kirinya berputar searah jarum jam. Tak menunggu sepuluh detik sudah melesat mengarahkan diri ke arah Eren.

Si pemilik turkuois terkesiap. Hampir membeku di tempat jika Eren tak segera menggigit bibir untuk menyadarkan diri dan berguling ke kiri. Malang, daun telinga kanan sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Kini Eren paham bagaimana rasanya takut dan khawatir nyawa seakan ingin lepas dari tubuh. Jantungnya berdetak melebihi normal. Nafasnya tersendat namun ekspresinya masih terbilang tenang. Lebih tepatnya Eren syok ringan.

Sadar bahwa baru saja ujung runcing berbentuk segitiga lancip nyaris menembus paru-parunya. Lirikannya teralih pada tombak yang menancap tak kurang setengah meter di kanannya.

Sungguh. Eren tak sempat berpikir jiwanya akan tercabut keluar oleh pemuda serupa dirinya dengan versi lebih dingin.

"Ayolah~ Eren, nikmati permainan dan tentukan. Pertahankan atau enyahlah."

Nada rendah pelan datang mengancam dari depan. Derap langkah kaki ringan mendekat. Eren bersiap dengan segala kebingungan dan usahanya berpikir kilat menyelamatkan diri. Tak cukup mengerti kenapa keadaan semacam ini menimpanya.

Apa?

Bagaimana?

Harus melakukan apa?

Isi kepalanya berputar, timbul pening hebat. Eren menimbulkan pergolakan batin. Melirik sekali lagi pemuda bermanik rubin dan tombak besi yang masih setia tertancap.

Tak melawan berarti mati. Melawan pun Eren tak merasa sanggup menggunakan maksimal si tombak dengan bilah besi berdiameter kurang lebih dua setengah senti tersebut. Eren tak punya kemampuan bertarung apapun selama ini. Hal nyata kenapa ia sampai hampir dijadikan budak tanpa bisa melawan.

Dua detik tak terbuang percuma saat Eren memejamkan mata menunda visi dari seringai mengerikan didepan. Ingatannya menghantarkan pilihan. Entah berhasil atau tidak Eren merasa harus mencoba sebelum memilih opsi yang tersedia, dibunuh atau membunuh.

Karna opsi yang Eren pilih adalah menawar.

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau adalah aku?" Eren memaksakan diri bersuara meyakinkan. "Berarti itu berlaku pula untuk aku adalah kau."

Kaki jenjang melangkah. Menyongsong sosok ramping lainnya. Si manik rubin tertahan dalam langkah, menelengkan kepala tengah memahami maksud si manik _turquoise_ dalam radius satu setengah meter yang terus dipersempit.

"Memang. Lalu apa bedanya?"

Telak sesuai prediksi Eren. Langkah kaki makin mantap dibawanya mendekat.

Eren menyunggingkan senyum lembut. "Seperti yang kau bilang, secara tak langsung bukankah kau menyebutkan tak adanya perbedaan antara kita? Untuk apa menentukan jika kita berdua nyatalah Eren."

Pelukan hangat diterima si manik rubin. Eren memberikan senyuman manisnya yang menenangkan. Bersamaan dengan desau angin yang melintas dan meleburkan tubuh cerminan dirinya sendiri yang tersenyum begitu manisnya serupa Eren.

Hentakan datang dari segala penjuru, Eren berbatuk singkat. Meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin saat mendapati plafon jadi gambaran pertama matanya melihat. Duduk tegap dengan pandangan mengabur sejenak. Telapak tangan mendatangi daun telinga kanan, sadar tak ada yang terjadi dengannya.

Menolak pandang ke sisi kiri. Berdiri Hanji memberikan ekspresi tak Eren mengerti artinya. Hanya senyuman lebar terkesan maniak daripada yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu ke belakang. Seperempat meter lebih jauh Eren melihat punggung tegap dengan berseragam militer coklat sama dengan Hanji. Tak tertinggal ciri khas _cravat_ putih membingkai leher.

Lelaki bertinggi standar dengan surai kelam itu tengah memperhatikan baik-baik monitor tunggal dalam ruangan. Menampilkan visual deretan kata dan angka yang bergabung jadi satu juga video yang hanya dipenuhi putih saja di sisi kiri atas. Eren ingat lelaki itu yang memberikan suhu dingin berlebih pada tubuhnya pertama kali di aula hanya dengan tatapan obsidian monotonnya.

Kembali menelurusi ingatan mundur beberapa menit kebelakang, pria itu tak ada saat Eren masuk pertama kali.

"Eren~" Nada ceria aneh menelusup gendang telinga. Eren mengerjap heran menumpu makhluk berkuncir kuda di sisi kursinya duduk. "Bagaimana kau sebaik itu menghadapinya?" Wajah Hanji mendekat dramatis sampai Eren merasa harus melenyapkan wajah ke belakang. "Cepat beritahu aku~~"

Mata Eren tak lebih dari menyiratkan tanda tanya akan maksud pengujinya.

"_Shit_! Levi, anak ini memiliki mental layaknya Pemburu Elit yang diberi tes uji ketakutan puluhan kali hanya dalam sekali coba belum lagi waktu yang relatif singkat. Tekankan, SINGKAT!"

Hanji memekik girang. Pria yang disebutnya Levi mengalihkan bola mata menghadapi rekan gilanya tersebut. Suara baritonnya pecah terdengar. "Oi, bocah. Pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya?"

Mulut hanji mengerucut mendengar pertanyaan Levi barusan. "_Ara~_ Levi, kau tahu sendiri tak ada lagi fasilitas penguji seperti ini selain di sini."

Terintimidasi dan merasa ditekan kuat-kuat dari atas Eren menelan ludah. Mengabaikan total ungkapan Hanji. Menggeleng lamat-lamat setelahnya. "Be.. belum, _Sir._"

"AAA! Sudah kubilang, dia unik Levi, UNIK!" Hanji memukul sisi kursi dan menggeret kursi tunggal lainnya untuk diduduki‒ralat, dinaiki. "Fuuh~ kau bahkan tak berkedip melihat monitor tadi, ahahaha."

Desisan muncul merespon Hanji. Tatapan Levi menajam memfokuskan diri pada wajah pemuda _brunette_. Menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada. "Bagus kau tidak mati sampai dua tahun mendatang, bocah."

Levi membalikan badan. Menuju lurus pintu keluar.

Eren mencerna ucapan. Menelan ludah kelu dua detik berselang.

Barusan Levi berniat memberi motivasi atau mengingatkan kondisi kalau ia bisa mati kapan saja di sini? Jujur, Eren jadi menganggap yang kedua lebih unggul maksudnya.

Hanji beraut santai mengangguk pada awalnya. "Maksud Levi adalah kau harus bertahan sampai dua tahun mendatang‒" sebelum menjerit girang kemudian, "…uh, OH! LEVI, KAU BARU SAJA MENDEKLARASIKAN DIRI UNTUK MEMBIMBING‒ auhh!"

Tersungkur berkat tendangan yang mematahkan kaki tunggal kursi putar, Hanji menjatuhkan diri dengan indah dari badan kursi. Kepala jatuh lebih dulu setelah wajah menghantam sisi kursi tempat Eren duduk. Si pemuda belasan tahun hanya dapat terbengong dan ngeri sekaligus melihat jelas tindakan tak terduga dari Levi.

Sejak awal Eren punya firasat kalau kau tak fokus dan bertingkah semboro terhadap Levi maka hasil akhir tak jauh dari keadaan Hanji kini. Oh, Eren ingat ia juga baru diberi‒entahlah, Eren bingung ingin menganggapnya sebagai apa.

Mengerling kejam bagai tokoh antagonis umumnya Levi melanjutkan keinginannya untuk pergi. Hanji luar biasa hebat mengabaikan nyeri wajah dan keretakan yang nyata pada _frame_ persegi panjang kacamatanya malah menampilkan cengiran lebar sambil membangunkan diri. Terpingkal entah untuk alasan yang mana.

Eren tak bisa memberikan respon selain keheranan tinggi mengenai tingkah maso pengujinya itu. Juga keanehan yang melekatinya.

Tepat saat jemari kokoh pucat layaknya porselen menyentuh kenop pintu suara bariton mengudara kembali. "Oi, kacamata sialan. Kau tahu tugasmu."

"Hahaha, dimengerti Levi-_sama_~"

Eren sudah memunculkan fantasi soal tendangan susulan yang mungkin mendarat telak di muka Hanji. Beruntung Levi memilih keluar.

"HohoEren. Selamat akan keberhasilanmu masuk _Class_ teratas yang kau dapat langsung dari Mentor terbaik di Akademi Sina ini." Hanji tersenyum lebih normal menegaskan ucapan selamatnya. "Hahaha, aku belum pernah‒oh, kuralat, senang rasanya ada lagi orang yang bisa menyelesaikan uji tes ini dengan waktu relatif singkat."

Eren membuat lapisan kerut di dahi. Ia cukup cermat memperhatikan sesuatu tapi keadaan Hanji yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari yang seharusnya berkat sungkuran yang ia alami malah jadi perhatian Eren.

"Um, _Miss_ Hanji anda baik-baik saja?"

Penuh mengabaikan pertanyaan Eren untuk dijawab Hanji sudah duduk satu kursi dengan Eren. Jemarinya bermain di dagu seolah tenggelam dalam dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana perasaanmu tadi, hm?" alisnya berkedut naik turun. Menghilangkan semua kesan serius yang baru dua detik silam dibawanya.

Eren tak tahu kalau Akademi Sina memiliki manusia lumayan aneh begini dengan seribu ekspresi _absurd_nya. "Entahlah, terkejut pastinya. Bagaimanapun aku nyaris mati tertombak tadi dan kurasa miris juga dibunuh dirimu sendiri."

Tawa Hanji terlepas. "Itu saja?"

"Aku tidak yakin, lebih tepatnya bingung." Eren menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada dada kirinya, "Tapi jantungku bahkan berdetak secepat ini, itu berarti aku benar-benar ketakutan tadi."

"Perkataanmu seperti kau tidak yakin juga dengan itu, kau tahu." Lirikan Hanji jatuh tepat pada tingkah Eren yang mengarahkan pandang ke bawah. Lengannya tersilang, jemari terketuk di lengan atas kiri. Bibirnya dibuat menguncup dan bermain-main dari sisi satu ke sisi satunya. "Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?"

Eren tampak bingung. "Tidak jelas, kurasa. Awalnya berasa kosong tak berisi meski‒entahlah, aku juga bingung apa saja yang kupikirkan." Tangannya sudah beralih ke sisi kepala dan menggaruk tanpa sadar.

Hanji melongo dramatis. Entah kenapa manusia satu ini senang sekali mendramatisir ekspresi. Tapi cengiran tertarik dan terpesona secara bersamaan itu tak mungkin tak terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya menghadapi diriku itu tanpa harus melakukan apa yang ia pilihkan untukku. Membunuhnya untuk membuatku hidup atau aku yang harus terbunuh."

"Pemikiran soal merengkuhnya itu?"

Eren memberikan tatapan heran.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa melihat alam ilusimu dari sana." Telunjuk panjang Hanji mengarah pada layar monitor.

Sedetik itu juga Eren sadar pria bernama Levi pasti melihat bagaimana sikapnya selama di alam ilusi‒apalah seperti yang Hanji ungkapkan. Mutlak pemikirannya atau memang jadi kenyataan nantinya Eren pikir mungkin terjadi hal-hal tak terduga dengan itu. Belum lagi ucapan pria papan itu tadi.

Ketenangan seakan mulai memudar dari hidup Eren.

‒Atau memang sejak awal tidak pernah ada jika Eren mengingatnya kembali.

"Yeah. Begitulah."

Hanji tersenyum tenang. "_Well_, itu hebat Eren. Kau lebih memilih pilihan yang memang pasti diterima dirimu satunya ketimbang memanfaatkan benda yang ada di sekelilingmu. Kau tahu, aku pikir kau bisa saja menggunakan roti melon untuk membujuknya‒tak usah kau pikirkan juga kenapa harus roti melon, maksudku untuk bernegosiasi dengannya dan membuatnya berada di pihakmu dengan cepat dilihat dari ketidakinginan kau membunuhnya.

"Sejauh yang kutahu seseorang akan menggunakan kondisi sekeliling yang memang mumpuni berguna membantu terlebih dulu ketimbang memikirkan opsi pribadi tapi jujur caramu lebih sederhana. Praktisnya kau tahu cara menghadapi dirimu sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Lagi pula tak setiap orang mengerti cara menghadapi dirinya sendiri, sisi lain diri tepatnya."

Eren menunjukan sikap skeptis. "Aku hanya berpikir, seperti, kenapa harus melenyapkannya jika bisa merengkuhnya di pihakku?" Bahu tegap itu terangkat sedikit. "Semacam itulah dan kupikir itu tidak berarti aku mengerti benar diriku sendiri, _Miss_."

Tepukan diterima sebelah bahu Eren. "Kau tahu, saat nyawa seseorang terancam dan yang terpancang dalam otaknya hanyalah untuk tetap bertahan hidup, tak perduli orang yang jadi musuhmu itu dirimu sendiri sekalipun ia pasti berusaha menghalau ancaman itu.

"Itulah sifat dasar manusia dalam melawan suatu bentuk ketakutan akan ancaman. Dan kau sukses memberikan opsimu, Eren, memberikannya sebuah ruang. Toh, cara setiap orang berbeda dan aku suka kekompleksitasan itu, hahaha~~"

Bangkit dari duduknya Hanji memberikan gestur untuk Eren turun dari kursinya. "Kuucapkan selamat soal keberhasilan melawan rasa takut yang ditimbulkan sisi lain dirimu Eren Jaeger~ Caramu menghadapi dan pola pikiranmu yang seperti itu menunjukan tingkat emosional yang stabil."

Eren tak merespon suara selain mengangguk kemudian membungkuk dan pamit keluar dengan tenang. Walau kepalanya dipenuhi ketidakmengertian total maksud Hanji.

Membuka daun pintu dengan pelan langkahnya dibimbing keluar dengan tenang. Mendengarkan sedikit bisikan dan kerjaan takjub dari beberapa pasang mata di bangku tunggu. Memutuskan abai Eren terus melangkah. Berniat belok di tingkungan kiri sudut mata menangkap sosok Levi yang bersandar di dinding.

"Sudah selesai?" Levi tak memberikan celah untuk Eren menjawab. "Ikut aku."

Nada perintah absolut menuntut penuh kepatuhan. Eren memilih mengikuti instruksi sang Mentor beraut teflon tersebut ketimbang berakhir terluka hanya dalam kurun waktu empat jam semenjak ia datang.

"_Sir_, boleh kutahu kita kan kemana?" tanya Eren pelan. Cukup ragu dapat jawaban.

Dan hening panjang yang ia dapat. Eren menghela nafas, memutuskan diam memperhatikan gelagat Levi yang sepertinya dalam _mood_ buruk atau memang begitulah keadaan tiap detiknya. Hanya saja Eren sedikit sadar ada aura tak enak dari pria yang berjalan selangkah didepannya.

"Oi, bocah." Eren menyimak penuh apa yang ingin Levi utarakan. "Apa motivasimu kemari? Memperoleh gelar untuk kesombongan? Enyah saja kalau memang itu alasanmu di sini."

Eren mengerjap dan terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Lirikan Levi jatuh padanya. "Aku tidak perduli soal gelar atau apapun yang disediakan Akademi Sina ini. Aku hanya… harus bertahan hidup dan seseorang memilihkan tempat ini untukku."

"Idiot. Tempat ini bukan naungan yang layak untuk terus membuatmu hidup." cerca Levi muak entah teruntuk siapa. "Pilihan ada untuk kau pilih sendiri. Bukan diberi atau memberikannya kepada orang lain. Menurutku, kau hanya bocah tak guna tanpa alasan saat ini. Setiap orang akan mencoba bertahan hidup tanpa diminta dan kau terlalu gampang menjadikan hal itu alasan mendasar."

Eren menggigit bibir bawah. "Aku tahu ucapanku akan berkesan _klise_ juga tidak sopan untuk Anda. Tapi, _Sir_, Anda bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanku sebelum ini. Jadi kuharap Anda tidak seenaknya menghakimi apa yang kupikirkan."

"Bocah," Levi memutar badan membiarkan Eren ikut diam ditempatnya. "Sebelum kau yakin mengetahui segala hal tentang hidupmu yang bahkan kau tidak bisa mengenal sekelilingmu dengan benar cobalah selami kembali isi kepalamu. Mengingat hal kecil saja kau tidak becus. Melakukan hal sepele juga kau masih payah. Terlebih pemikiranmu itu terlampau dangkal. Bahkan kau tidak tahu tujuanmu ada di sini."

Tertohok tepat di ulu hati. Meski kalimat awal Levi membuatnya cukup tak paham. "_Sir_, apa maksud Anda dengan aku tidak bisa mengenali sekelilingku? Hal wajar bukan jika aku perlu adaptasi dengan lingkungan baru tapi perkataan Anda seolah memvonisku tak mengenal hal yang harusnya kukenal."

Eren menarik nafas sebentar. "Dan, yah, kuakui aku memang masih payah tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berusaha. Lalu soal tujuanku, kenapa aku merasa Anda memposisikan diri mengetahuinya seakan Anda mengerti benar seluk beluk hidupku?"

Levi mendengus keras. Getar geram ikut menyusun raut wajahnya yang mengeras. Membuang nafas kasar sekali lagi Levi membalikan badan tanpa menjawab. Melangkah lebih cepat sedangkan Eren yang diliputi butuh jawaban jelas hanya mengikutinya dalam diam.

Dua belokan untuk kanan dan juga kiri Levi melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah ruangan sederhana dengan deretan kursi kayu berderet rapi. "Masuk. Kau akan diberi pengarahan di sini dari mulai jadwal sampai pembagian ruang tidur."

"_Sir_," panggilan Eren memutus gerakan Levi untuk pergi, "Aku belum paham maksud pembicaraan sebelumnya."

"Tch, dan kau berharap aku menjelaskan?" Levi menjawab sarkas. "Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk bicara panjang lebar dan membuat bocah bodoh sepertimu mengerti."

Bersama dengan punggung Levi yang menjauh Eren menelusupkan sebuah pemikiran mengenai kemungkinan kecil dimana sosok pria itu tahu hal yang tak Eren mengerti selama ini. Untuk setiap pertanyaan yang timbul dibenaknya dan belum terjawab satupun oleh ingatan yang dimiliki.

Satu hal saja yang Eren ingin ketahui lebih dari lainnya.

Eren menyentuh sisi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n:

Uhuk‒ fic multichap padahal ide cuma sepintas dan maaf jika mungkin aneh dan membingungkan begini, hahaha XD. Buat yang baca sampai sini saya harapkan reviewnya~~ ^_^

_Sankyuu_,  
>‒Rinfu<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 the Rumors

Hanji duduk dengan bibir mengerucut. Melirik atasan sekaligus sahabatnya yang tengah menyatukan jemari sebagai penopang dagu. Masuk menit ketujuh dan keheningan sudah membuat Hanji berulah seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Erwin, mau sampai kapan kau berpose seperti itu?" ujar Hanji tak sabar dengan tingkah satu dari dua lelaki pirang yang kini duduk pada sebilah sofa ruang berkumpulnya Mentor khusus Class A. "Cepat bicarakan tujuanmu memintaku kemari." Lanjutnya gemas ingin cepat angkat kaki dari pertemuan dadakan yang diadakan Erwin.

Hanji berdecak tak sabar begitu melihat kedua jarum waktu di sudut ruang untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya. Tinggal duapuluh menit berjalan untuk menghadiri penyambutan pertama para kadet yang kini telah terpisah menjadi tiga Class sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka saat tes uji masuk.

Mike Zakarius sebagai lelaki pirang terakhir buka suara demi melihat Erwin yang tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda keluar dari pemikirannya sendiri. "Bersabarlah sebentar Hanji. Masih ada cukup waktu jadi kau tak akan terlambat."

Wanita berkuncir kuda itu merengut tak setuju. "Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah-wajah baru yang menarik untuk diuji coba itu Mike." Lagi-lagi menampilkan cengiran lebar Hanji lantas memperhatikan sekeliling. Baru sadar ada yang hilang. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong kemana Levi?"

"Kau terlampau bersemangat dan melupakan komponen penting keberadaan seseorang." tanggap Mike. "Lagipula saat ini terlalu beresiko melibatkan Levi."

"Setidaknya belum." imbuh Erwin sambil tersenyum tipis. Mike mulai menggunakan kemampuan mengendusnya. Mencari pemikiran akhir seorang Erwin Smith. "Aku tahu Mike. Kau tidak perlu menegasnya." lanjut Erwin santai.

Si lelaki berjenggot tipis itu mengerdikan bahu mempersilahkan.

"Ahh, benar juga." Hanji menanggapi dengan angguk. "Posisi Levi terbilang sedang sulit. Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan Erwin?"

Bulatan kedalaman birunya laut memberikan tatapan lurus. Bersuara lamat untuk Hanji. "Aku punya tugas untukmu. Kau bisa menyertakan Levi untuk ini. Levi seratus persen ikut andil jika kau berniat memintanya ikut bahkan kurasa dia sudah bergerak sendiri sekarang."

Hanji berkedip-kedip kebingungan. Secercah kebiasaan sintingnya keluar dengan cepat dua detik terlewat. Raut girang bukan kepalang sudah membingkai wajah androgininya. "Oh, oke. Jadi apa itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soul Engine**

a FanFiction by Rin fuKa

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

**Warning**: AU, OOC, Sho-ai, typo, M for heavy plot.

**.**

**.**

**#2 the Rumors**

**.**

**.**

Berdiri kaku bagai patung. Pandangan mata lurus kedepan. Menghadap langsung jajaran Mentor yang menampilkan raut bengis tanpa ampun. Kedua tangan turun lurus dengan patuh di samping tubuh. Yang jelas diberi tatapan tak tanggung-tanggung menekannya menjadikan ratusan kadet baru membatu di dalam ruangan serbaguna di gedung belakang bagian barat.

Di tengah puluhan Mentor dengan atribut serupa namun beberapa simbol berbeda pada bagian dada kiri‒jika diamati lebih ada sekitar tiga jenis simbol yang tersedia. Eren yakin tiga simbol dengan _background_ sama‒kepala _unicorn_ berwarna hijau‒ itu merupakan pemisah tugas Mentor di setiap Class. Terbukti dengan hanya simbolik huruf yang membedakannya, yakni A, B dan C.

Seperti halnya para Mentor para kadet pun memilikinya. Diyakini berdasar pada tes sehari sebelumnya karna Eren mendapatkan seragam yang sudah diberi simbol itu pada bagian dada kirinya setelah pengumuman peraturan yang berlaku dari setiap Mentor Asrama. Sedikit berbeda karna milik kadet berupa pin dan hanya dapat dilepaskan dengan alat khusus. Sejujurnya Eren sendiri sudah pernah berusaha melepaskannya dengan tangan kosong dan tak berhasil.

Ini kali pertama mereka dikumpulkan kembali setelah menjalani serangkaian tes dari fisik sampai mental dan dijelaskan seluk beluk singkat Akademi Sina serta segala peraturan yang dijunjung tinggi di dalamnya.

"Harap berbaris sesuai tingkat kalian masing-masing."

Wanita berpembawaan tegas sesuai dengan sorot matanya yang tajam dan berkilat antisipasi baru saja menyuarakan perintah setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit membuat para kadet mengheningkan cipta. Helaian perak pendek dijepit di sisi telinga tak lupa sebuah kacamata membingkai baik wajahnya.

Eren jadi ingat Hanji hanya karna melihat kacamata wanita ber_name-tag_ Rico Brzenska itu. Dimana si makhluk berkuncir kuda sendiri tengah dadah-dadah tak jelas kearahnya namun sukses terabaikan oleh si objek karna arahan lainnya dari Rico.

"Dari sisi ini diisi Class A, disusul B, dan terakhir C." tuturnya merentangkan tangan kiri sebagai petunjuk dengan jeda-jeda pendek sesuai dengan dirinya yang menyebutkan setiap Class saat berpindah mengarahkan sisi tempat. "BERGERAK LEBIH CEPAT! SIPUT SAJA MASIH LEBIH CEPAT DARI KALIAN!"

Tak disangka juga rupanya suara wanita itu bisa lantang bergema ke seluruh ruangan luas yang bersih dari barang apapun‒tak lebih dari ruangan luas yang kosong‒sambil menuding dan berkacak pinggang. Dari simbol di dada kirinya ia termasuk ke dalam Mentor Class C.

Alhasil, gerakan saling tabrak tak terhindarkan. Beberapa Mentor berdecih melihat tingkah-tingkah menyedihkan kadet baru itu. Layaknya mengurusi bocah yang tak bisa sigap dan cepat mengerjakan perintah sepele.

Eren tak luput dari gerakan serampangan kadet yang membubarkan barisan awal mengikuti ruang tidur mereka demi mengikuti barisan baru ketetapan Class yang mereka harus diami minimal empat bulan mendatang.

Nyaris jatuh akibat tersandung dan didorong Eren memaki pendek. Menjadi orang terakhir yang berdiri bersisian dengan pemuda jangkung kelewatan yang meliriknya sebentar tak lupa beramah tamah dengan senyuman kilatnya.

Anggukan canggung secara refleks yang Eren berikan. Membentuk dirinya berposisi istirahat kembali. Hingga saatnya sepasang obsidian menjadi titik tumpu matanya tanpa sengaja.

Awalnya Eren mengira kedua bulatan hitam menajam itu segera berpaling darinya namun Eren sudah memilih menurunkan pandang lebih dulu dengan kaku sebelum perkiraannya jadi nyata.

Rasanya masih sama dengan yang pertama. Seperti dibor dan dijatuhkan dalam lingkaran hitam tak berujung seakan refleksi diri tak pernah muncul di lapisan bola itu.

Seorang pria tua berjanggut hitam cukup panjang. Berkepala botak lebih mengkilap dari si pendek Connie Springer. Cekungan mata yang dalam memberi kesam suram karna aksen gelap yang mengelilingi kedua bola mata tengah melotot ganas menyiram para kadet. Baru saja maju tiga langkah kedepan tepat di tengah tiga barisan yang diberi jarak cukup lebar sebagai pemisah.

"Sebagai perwakilan para Mentor aku adalah Keith Shadis." Mata Eren memberikan perhatian bergeming. "Seorang Mentor bagian Ketahanan Diri. Bertugas memberikan bentuk pelatihan dasar ketahanan fisik." Sampai sini tak ada yang menyeramkan selain raut wajahnya yang berkerut lapisan pada dahi. "Dari detik ini kuucapkan sejelas mungkin.., bersiaplah untuk mati."

Kini Eren dan ratusan kadet lainnya mengerti peringatan yang disebar setiap Mentor Asrama Ruang. Bahwa Keith tak memiliki alasan lain kenapa ia memiliki nama serupa sebuah kata bermakna mengerikan‒Sadis.

Karna sepertinya itu memang bukan hanya rumor bahwa Keith memang terkenal sadis.

* * *

><p>Eren tidak tahu harus berkomentar bagaimana begitu melihat ruangan besar dan luas yang terletak di lantai dasar gedung barat serupa gimnasium namun dengan tampilan lebih kasar dimana tidak ada satupun lapisan cat yang melapisi dinding juga lantai plesteran kasar.<p>

Jauh lebih suram ketimbang ruangan kosong pengumpulan kadet sebelumnya.

Beberapa alat berat olahraga umum, tonggak setinggi satu meter lebih sedikit yang diberi cabang bersilang tak teratur, dua lapisan matras lantai tipis di beberapa bagian yang dibuat lurus berjajar berjarak dua meteran jadi pengisi yang paling mencolok disana.

Puluhan pasang mata dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang mengetat dan mencetak bentuk tubuh berkat keringat yang muncul menjadi pemandangan pertama saat Mentor pria tinggi berambut pirang dengan sedikit gulungan rambut membuka pintu daun dua bermaterialkan besi.

Diberikan sebuah instruksi jelas Eren dan kesepuluh kadet baru berjajar patuh di pinggir ruangan. Memberikan sikap istirahat umum dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Nafas tertahan jadi imbangan begitu beberapa orang yang tadinya sibuk melatih otot telah menggeserkan diri berdiri mensejajari mereka dengan jumlah yang setara.

Pria papan, Levi, berdiri menjadi titik pusat kesepuluh rekan Mentor lainnya. Tak ada suara begitu pula ekspresi wajah darinya. Setidaknya masih ada yang berwajah ramah dari sepuluh orang lainnya. Terutama Hanji yang berdiri di sebelahnya malah menampilkan cengiran luar biasa sintingnya.

Eren yang entah bagaimana kondisinya bisa jadi orang yang satu garis lurus berhadapan dengan Levi memusatkan pandang mata pada sudut kosong di antara kedua bilah alis Levi yang berkerut sedikit. Bentuk pengalihan jika tak ingin ketahuan tak memandang lawan tatap.

Seluruh aktivitas berhenti. Timbul hening panjang.

"Selamat bergabung dalam Class A untuk kalian bersebelas. Angka yang berhasil menembus jumlah kadet untuk Class ini sejak Akademi ini dibentuk sepuluh tahun silam." Pria pirang tinggi menjulang dan jadi bertolak belakang dengan Levi yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya angkat bicara. "Kuharap ini merupakan titik tolak awal kemajuan."

Eren pikir pria berwajahkan serius berwibawa yang diyakininya memiliki ribuan pemikiran tak tercerna di awal merupakan orang yang penting disana.

"Aku adalah Erwin Smith. Ketua Mentor Class A. Bertugas memberikan pengawasan sekaligus Mentor Perencanaan Strategi."

Dugaan Eren tak meleset rupanya.

"Mulai saat ini kalian akan menjadi bagian Class ini untuk minimal empat bulan kedepan dengan bimbingan kesepuluh Mentor yang bersisian denganku." lanjutnya tenang. "Kalian pasti sudah mengenal Hanji sebagai orang yang diberikan tanggung jawab sebagai penguji kalian sebelumnya sekaligus sebagai Mentor Penanganan Emosi. Sisanya akan kubiarkan mereka mengenalkan diri."

Sebuah tolehan ke kiri. Mengarah tepat pada Levi sebagai bentuk mempersilahkan dirinya mengenalkan diri yang pertama.

Decihan datang lebih dulu. "Levi Ackerman. Kedisiplinan."

Singkat dan padat tanpa embel-embel ramah tamah baik dari segi muka atau minimal intonasi suara. Eren mengerjapkan mata cukup takjub pada sikap dingin terang-terangan Levi.

"Aku Petra Ral. Pembantu medis khusus Class A. Salam kenal."

Setidaknya ada senyum ramah nan sejuk yang meneduhkan setelahnya.

"Gunter Schulz. Mentor Keahlian Penggunaan Senjata."

"Perkenalkan, aku Erd Gin. Aku juga Mentor Keahlian Penggunaan Senjata."

"Auruo Bossard. Sama dengan Gunther dan Erd."

Eren mengernyit. Merasa dari pola kalimat sampai jenis nada kata yang dikatakan orang terakhir yang diperhatikannya mirip dengan Levi yang tanpa disadarinya juga telah ikut mengalihkan gerak bola mata mengikuti objeknya langsung.

_Turquoise_ sukses bergeser ke kiri sedikit begitu dapat obsidian fokus dengannya.

Sungguh Eren sedikit berpikir jadi titik atensi obsesif karnanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rintihan datang seiring dengan gerakan terbanting. Eren mengerang kecil merasa punggungnya mati rasa. Matras lantai setebal 11 inci itu tak memberikan efek pengurangan nyeri jika ada yang dibanting keras ke arahnya. Eren bersiap jadi saksi jika perlu.

"Konsentrasimu buyar. Tetaplah fokus atau tak kujamin rusukmu bertahan lebih lama dari seminggu jadi patnerku."

Eren mengerjap. Menerima uluran tangan untuk bangun dari posisi rebah terpaksa dalam sesi latihan beladiri pertama yang dimulai setengah jam berselang. Membuat posisi duduk dengan payah Eren merintih kecil.

Perempuan pirang di depannya berekspresi datar. Rekan satu tingkat sekaligus juga _patner_ bertarungnya untuk dua bulan itu hanya meliriknya sebentar. Beralih melirik beberapa kadet lainnya yang sedang berjuang adu piting, pukul, dan tangkis demi menjatuhkan lawannya di atas matras.

Sayang Eren belum sempat sekalipun menangkis sudah kena sikutan di perut juga tendangan di kaki lebih dulu.

"Maaf. Sekali lagi, Annie."

Eren meyakinkan diri berdiri. Memperkuat kuda-kuda kakinya untuk kembali bertarung. Kedua manik fokus pada bulatan biru menyiratkan tatapan monoton bosan kearahnya.

Tertohok. Merasa diremehkan seketika sebagai lelaki oleh seorang wanita.

Kedua tangan terkepal erat. Lurus dengan perut Eren bersiap menerima serangan. Mengamati gerakan Annie yang memposisikan kedua tekukan tangan ke depan badan dengan mata menyipit siaga.

Telat sedetik Eren lengah kena tinju di rahang bawah bagian kiri. Menyipitkan mata beradaptasi berhasil menghalau pukulan dari sisi kiri Annie yang datang tak berjeda. Cukup senang melanda tapi jejakan lutut menabrak pinggang kiri.

Eren merosot jatuh berlutut. Terbatuk keras. "Sial."

"Kubilang fokus. Berhentilah membuat pikiranmu bercabang jika kau tidak bisa memusatkan keduanya sekaligus."

Kernyitan jadi reflek pertama Eren. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Annie mengerti kalau sebenarnya pikirannya memang tengah bercabang saat ini. "Ya, aku tahu."

Masalah fokus memang kunci utama dalam setiap jenis kegiatan terutama saat berhadapan langsung dengan lawan tarung. Namun kali ini Eren tak bisa menumpukan total fokusnya berkat tatapan layaknya melubangi punggung. Berasal dari satu pojokan ruang yang mana merupakan _base_ bagi para Mentor untuk mengawasi dan menilai polah tingkah setiap kadet.

Tidak tahu dimana letak salahnya padahal setiap mentor melakukan hal yang serupa tapi Eren merasa kikuk sendiri. Mungkin memang perasaannya saja yang kelewatan menganggap bahwa si pria papan itu hanya memfokuskan diri melihat ke arahnya‒

Kembali berusaha mengabaikan Eren mendongakan kepala melihat gerak-gerik Annie.

Perempuang pirang itu berkata lagi, "Meski kau jadi titik atensi seseorang sekalipun."

‒atau memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Tetap konsentrasikan dirimu untuk lawan yang kau hadapi atau kau akan berakhir diremukan Doll nantinya."

Eren terdiam. Annie melenggang pergi meninggalkannya. Sesi uji coba latihan pertama berakhir cepat. Erd yang jadi mentor pelatihan pertama memberikan instruksi berkumpul pada mereka.

Memegangi sisi pinggang yang kena lutut Eren melangkahkan kaki mendekat.

"Hasil yang cukup menarik saat kuamati bagaimana kalian bertarung tadi." Erd memulai dengan senyuman. "Beberapa dari kalian ternyata sudah memiliki teknik tersendiri yang baik. _Well_, itu bagus. Terimakasih untuk Nona Leonheart."

Eren melirik si empunya nama. Annie memberikan anggukan kecil pada Mentor lelaki pirang itu. Ya, Eren setuju soal teknik itu. Annie memang mumpuni dan jadi patner yang pertama kali dari ahlinya adalah kejadian yang terbilang naas.

Terlebih predikat itu melekat pada satu dari dua wanita yang ada saat ini. Mungkin bukan hanya Eren yang menyatakan diri sebagai lelaki tulen akan tertohok karnanya. Setidaknya Eren bisa berkilah sedikit soal kekalahan telak dari wanita pirang itu jika ada yang menyindirnya.

Oh, Eren baru dapat alasan mujarab.

"Ymir kau menempati posisi kedua." Erd menebar senyum ramah yang sesungguhnya menyiram kejam kesembilan kadet pria disana. "Dan kita lihat bagaimana usaha para pria untuk menaklukan kedua posisi atas pertama yang kujatuhkan pada kedua wanita yang ada sampai empat bulan kedepan."

Eren merasa tertimpa beban berat dua kali. Satu kalah telak dari Annie. Kedua disindir langsung oleh Erd soal kemampuan payahnya dalam beladiri sebagai seorang lelaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam makan malam berjalan sepi. Kebanyakan kadet tampak makan tanpa berbincang ricuh seperti tadi pagi. Mayoritas orang malah menyisakan kursi kosong di beberapa celah. Yang lainnya memiliki tampang kusut tak lupa lebam-lebam parah di sepanjang wajah atau mungkin lengan dan kaki. Terlihat dari rintihan juga cara jalan timpang mereka.

Eren cukup bersyukur meski pinggang dan punggungnya masih nyeri luar biasa ia masih bisa beraktivitas normal. Mengingat kembali bagaimana kondisi ruang pemulihan yang terdiri dari tiga ruang di lantai dasar gedung asrama pria itu penuh sesak saat Eren berniat meminta pengobatan ringan untuk nyerinya.

"Oi, Eren," Connie memanggil pendek sambil makan dengan cepat. Jam makan hampir berakhir. "Bagaimana pelatihanmu hari pertama?"

"Tidak buruk tapi rusukku nyaris patah."

Connie tertawa setelah minum banyak air. "Siapa yang membantingmu? Pria kekar di sana?" tudingnya sembunyi-sembunyi pada kepala pirang cepak yang memiliki postur berisi. Diketahuinya bernama Reiner Braun, satu Class dengan Eren.

"Bukan," Eren menopang pipi sambil menusuk wortel rebus. "Annie yang melakukannya. Peringkat pertama seni beladiri Class A untuk saat ini, Annie Leonheart." Memakan tusukan wortelnya Eren langsung menuding perempuan pirang yang duduk bertolak punggung darinya.

"Huh? Kau dibanting oleh seorang‒pfft, wanita?" si botak menahan tawa tapi pecah kemudian, "Hahaha~ kau menakjubkan Eren."

"Ya, ya, terserah katamu saja."

"Serius, kau lelaki yang dengan gamblang membicarakan kekalahan dari wanita dalam bertarung tanpa ekspresi terluka dan kurasa itu keren."

Mengerdikan bahu Eren menyudahi acara makan malamnya. "Aku hanya berkata kenyataan. Kekuatannya tak main-main bahkan kurasa aku masih dapat belas kasihannya sejauh ini. Entah untuk seminggu kedepan seperti yang dia bilang."

"Berusahalah. Memang bukan hal mudah membuang predikat payah tapi mencoba bukan hal salah. Yang terpenting jangan sampai kau terdepak dari sana." nasihat Connie. "Walau setiap uji tingkat dilakukan lagi jumlah Class A mungkin bertambah tapi jadi hal sulit untukmu jika tersingkir dari sana."

Eren berdehem kecil saja.

"Kau tahu, kondisi Class-mu terbilang lebih bagus ketimbang nasib dua Classlainnya. Kau sadar bukan nyaris seluruh penghuni Class C masuk ruang pemulihan sekarang?" desisnya tak perlu jawaban. "Lihat, kepalaku benjol-benjol dipukul terus oleh _Sir_ Keith."

Eren tertawa melihat jelas bulatan-bulatan timbul di beberapa permukaan kepala Connie.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pelatihan pertamamu Connie?"

Si botak Springer nyengir pendek. "Yeah, aku tidak mendapat luka yang berarti selain benjol di kepalaku ini. _Sir_ Hannes bilang gerakanku cukup gesit."

"Cocok dengan tubuh kecilmu." ledek Eren, dihadiahi potongan kentang dari piring sebelah.

Eren terkekeh.

"Oh ya, sudah dengar soal rumor Gedung Selatan?"

_Turquoise_ Eren memberikan perhatian langsung pada si cerewet cilik Connie Springer. "Rumor? Soal apa?"

"Ada han…" Connie sengaja menjeda kalimatnya. Dua detik berselang ia berteriak heboh. "..‒TUU!" Eren menarik ketertarikannya dari omongan Connie namun gelak tawa si botak kemudian membuatnya bingung juga. "Bercanda. Aku tahu kau bukan tipe yang perduli soal hantu dan sejenisnya. Rumor ini jadi pembicaraan dari setiap kadet pemula."

Mata Eren menatap. Selain karna penasaran ia cukup takjub akan Connie yang memperdulikan pembicaraan sekeliling. Sungguh tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya yang tak cukup perduli.

"Katakan padaku."

"Bayarannya?" tawar Connie menyeringai jahil.

"Connie," Nada Eren dibuat mengancam. "Katakan padaku sekarang atau garpu ini berakhir tertancap di kepalamu." tudingnya lengkap dengan alat makan yang disebut.

Bahu si pendek dibuat bergidik takut, pura-pura. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya bakat sadis, Eren."

"Tidak, kau tahu itu."

"Hahaha, baik. Oh ya, tolong jangan katakan hal mengerikan begitu lagi Eren. Kau akan menakuti kadet lainnya." Connie memberikan kerlingan pada beberapa pasang mata yang bersisian dengan keduanya tengah melotot horor.

"Itu tidak berlaku untukmu." Eren menelengkan kepala cuek. "Jadi apa rumornya?"

"Ada yang bilang pernah ada penyelinap di sana." Sempat Eren berniat benar-benar melemparkan piring makannya ke muka Connie sebelum ucapannya menyambung kembali, "Dan penyelinap itu disinyalir adalah Doll."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kaki jenjang Eren menapak satu-satu membuat irama di lantai marmer. Berpose serius berpikir Eren tidak perduli sekitar. Beberapa kadet yang masih berlalu lalang untuk menuju kamarnya melirik sekilas dan bersikap tak perduli pula.

"Doll?" gumamnya. "Di Akademi Sina?"

Pertanyaan serupa lagi-lagi lolos dari bibir Eren sepanjang jalan menuju ruang asrama pria nomor Sembilan di Gedung Timur sisi kanan. Berpisah dari Connie yang punya jadwal malam ia melangkah sendirian.

"Menyelinap ke Gedung Selatan," Eren menyentuhkan jemarinya pada dagu. "..untuk ap‒!"

Sebuah tepukan yang mendarat di bahu kanannya nyaris membuat Eren memberikan sikutan keras pada ruang di samping kanannya yang sejak tadi kosong jika tidak segera sudut matanya menangkap pemuda bersurai hitam dengan wajah khas berbintik sekitar hidung. Diingat Eren bernama Marco Bodt.

"Oh, hallo Eren." sapanya, "Aku mengejutkanmu?"

Eren menghela nafasnya yang sempat tertahan tak sengaja. "Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Haha, maaf. Sebenarnya aku sudah memanggil tiga kali tapi kau terus asik dengan duniamu sendiri dan tak mendengar."

Kerjapan datang dari si pemuda samping Marco. "Ah, benarkah? Maafkan aku."

"Bukan masalah." Senyum Marco ramah. "Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan hal yang serius. Setidaknya jangan terlampau hanyut hingga melamun sambil jalan jika tidak ingin menabrak pilar koridor."

"Eh?"

Telunjuk Marco terangkat lurus. Mengarah tepat kedepan Eren yang memberitahukan letak pilar terujung koridor berjarak sekitar empat puluh senti lagi dari muka Eren.

Lantas yang diberi nasihat nyengir panjang. "Ahh, terima kasih sudah mencegah wajahku menabrak pilar koridor."

Marco hanya tertawa meresponnya.

Bergeser dua langkah ke kanan begitu pula dengan Marco yang memberikan ruang gerak untuk Eren mereka kembali melangkahkan kaki beriringan menuju kamar asrama. Sudah sekitar pukul setengah delapan malam. Yang tidak berkepentingan sesuai jadwal memang diharuskan segera beristirahat karna kemungkinan ada jadwal tengah malam yang menunggu.

"Jadi," Eren memutuskan memecah sunyi. "Kau juga tidak ada jadwal saat ini?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Tidak tapi aku punya jadwal dini hari nanti pukul 2. Kuharap tubuhku segera mengimbangi aktivitas harian baru seperti ini." Ia tertawa lagi. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ehm, aku tidak ada lagi sampai besok."

"Class A memang menjamin." komentarnya. "Tidak sepertiku yang baru bisa berada di Class C."

Lirikan Eren jatuh pada pin seragam Marco. Memastikan sendiri simbol C yang terkait disana. Juga meneliti keadaan Marco spesifiknya. "Kurasa kau bisa naik tingkat dengan cepat. Tampaknya kau tidak punya luka berarti di hari pertama pelatihanmu."

Gerakan Marco berubah canggung. "Ahahaha, yaah mungkin.., aku beruntung."

Eren tidak tahu kenapa Marco memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya namun akhirnya memutuskan menyahut cepat. "Jangan begitu. Aku tahu pelatihan Class-mu pasti berat melihat begitu banyak kadet Class C yang berdiam di ruang pemulihan dengan tubuh kaku. Minimal lebam parah yang kulihat ada pada tubuh mereka tapi kau terlihat baik-baik saja, tanpa luka malahan."

"Ye‒yeah~ lumayan, aku juga merasakan beberapa nyeri dan kaku di tubuhku." Marco berucap, "Kau tahu _Sir_ Shadis memberikan latihan dasar fisik yang mengerikan. Memaksa maksimal kinerja tubuh sampai batasnya begitu juga stamina. Aku nyaris tidak bisa bernafas disuruh berlari keliling Gedung Utara lima puluh putaran dengan iringan Mentor pembawa cambukan guna memberi peringatan untuk terus membuat kecepatan lari stabil seperti awalan."

Eren tersenyum ngeri. "Cepatlah naik Class Marco. Meski tubuhmu akhirnya terbiasa namun kurasa untuk sebulan pertama tubuhmu akan mati rasa."

"Hahaha, begitulah."

"Hei, Marco. Apa _Sir_ Keith tidak menjadi Mentor Class A? Aku tidak melihatnya di ruang latihan meski sekilas tadi. Padahal Connie dapat pelatihan juga darinya."

Marco tampak berpikir. "Hm, kurasa tidak. _Sir_ Keith Mentor Ketahanan Diri untuk Class B dan Class C. Sedangkan Class A punya Mentor Ketahanan Diri sendiri, bukankah begitu?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu itu." _‒entah jika aku tidak mendengarnya._

Eren terpekur mengingat-ingat. Sayang buntu duluan mengingat sorot obsidian Levi yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sekitar.

"Um, maksudmu tidak ada yang mengenalkan diri demikian?" Eren reflek mengangguk tak sadar. "Haha, itu aneh."

"Eh? A‒ ahahaha~"

Berakhir dengan tawa aneh Eren yang terpaksa berkat kesadarannya yang kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada tiga orang yang telah lebih dulu berdiam dalam kamar asrama bernomorkan sembilan itu. Setidaknya bertambah diimbuhi Eren dan Marco yang baru datang.

Waktu menunjukan pukul delapan lebih sedikit. Menyadarkan Eren kalau laju gerak kakinya lambat berjalan. Butuh lebih dari dua puluh menit menyusuri koridor tersambung dari Gedung Utara lantai bawah tempat ruang makan berada menuju Asrama pria di Gedung Timur sisi kanan yang seharusnya bisa ditembuh sekitar limabelas menit saja berjalan santai.

Connie yang tahu pertama kali sadar kehadiran kedua rekan sekamarnya menyapa singkat. Eren menggangguk saja sedangkan Marco tersenyum ramah.

"Bukannya kau ada jadwal malam?" tanya Eren baru ingat. Melangkahkan kaki mendatangi ranjangnya yang berada paling ujung bagian kiri dari pintu masuk.

"Yeah, tapi dibatalkan." sahut Connie, "Kudengar ada sedikit masalah sehingga jadwal malam ditiadakan khusus hari ini."

"Oh, masalah apa?" Marco nimbrung heran.

Si plontos mengangkat bahu. "Entah pastinya tapi kudengar berhubungan dengan Distrik Stohess."

"Distrik kedua dalam wilayah Rose, apa yang terjadi?" Selaan datang dari arah pemuda bersurai coklat pudar dengan postur tinggi tegap yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk menggantung di leher. Wajahnya menunjukan arogansi yang cukup membuat banyak orang memandang jengkel padanya. "Mungkinkah ada serangan Doll?" terkanya _to the point_.

"Jangan mengada-ada Jean." sergah Connie memberikan gerakan telunjuk menempel di bibir. Bermaksud menyuruh pemuda bermarga Kirschtein itu mengecilkan suara. "Stohess termasuk Distrik tersisa dari Rose, merupakan titik penting kedua setelah Sina. Jelas dilindungi ketat pemerintah dan kau seharusnya berpikir apa mereka cukup bodoh menyerangnya dengan basis militer setara Sina?"

Jean mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana pola pikir Doll dan setiap kemungkinan selalu ada jika itu berhubungan dengan mereka, botak."

Marco menggelengkan kepala menengahi sebelum Connie membalas. "Ayolah, jangan memulainya."

"Seperti kau memposisikan diri mengetahui segalanya Tuan Muda kuda." Ucapan Marco tadi tidak dapat tempat di telinga Connie. "Setidaknya mereka jauh lebih rasional ketimbang manusia pada umumnya. Pertimbangan mereka jauh lebih rumit dan tertata dari yang bisa kau bayangkan. Dan menyerang terbuka Stohess bukan pilihan bijak."

Seringai terlihat dalam raut wajah pemuda Kirschtein. "Dan kini siapa yang memposisikan diri seolah mengerti pola berpikir mereka?" sindirnya. "Orang yang belum pernah melihat kebengisan mereka tak bisa membandingkan bagaimana mereka berkerja hanya berdasar pada pengetahuan umum yang dibeberkan Akademi ini saat kelas umum." Jean berdecih muak. "Oh, dan apa kau baru bilang rasional? Menurutmu serasional apa sosok yang bisa membunuh manusia selayaknya menggencet semut, huh?!"

"Teman-teman, kumohon henti‒"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Connie memotong ucapan lembut menengahi Marco yang jelas kalah volume suara. "Memangnya kau sudah lihat jelas bagaimana Doll memenggal kepala korbannya? Pernah melihat aksi mutilasi brutal dengan lihainya menggunakan tangan kosong tepat didepan mata? Diciprati darah berbau amis sarat aroma besi dalam volume melimpah ruah, huh?!"

Eren yang tak masuk sesi debat itu kini mulai mual. Seakan irisan wortel rebus makan malam yang belum sempat dicerna itu berubah jadi seonggok daging manusia ukuran mini yang tercecer di setiap jalanan tak kala satu desa habis dijamah sekelompok Doll.

"Sudah. Sudah, cukup!" seru Marco ikut menggerakan lengan untuk menahan Jean dari belakang dan Connie dari depan yang siap saling adu tinju. "Berhentilah memperdebatkan hal yang bahkan belum bisa dibuktikan. Sampai kini belum ada satupun Doll yang berhasil tertangkap untuk diselidiki bagaimana pola pikir mereka selain yang terlihat sampai detik ini."

Marco tersenyum tenang membiaskan aura menurunkan suhu pada dua pemuda itu. "Jadi simpan segala argumen kalian soal mereka sampai ada Doll yang bisa membuktikan kebenarannya, oke?"

Jean mendengus keras buang muka. Connie tak jauh berbeda dengannya sambil menyilangkan tangan. Memberikan gerakan mundur menjauh satu sama lain sehingga Marco punya gerakan lebih bebas. Sedangkan Eren masih berkutat pada penopang sudut ranjang yang dicengkeramnya.

"Ah, Eren? Kau baik?" imbuh Marco sadar kondisi Eren yang diam saja tanpa gerakan berarti juga tidak ikut bicara.

"Kau sebegitu takutnya sampai tak bisa bergerak? Muntahkan saja kalau kau mual hanya karna mendengar pengalaman Connie barusan."

Jean cari ribut lagi dengan orang lain.

"Jangan mengganggunya Jean." Connie mewanti, "Kalau dia mau kau bisa saja sudah ditancapi beberapa pulpen yang masih bertengger di meja berjarak dua meter darinya itu."

"Huh?!" kedut jengkel muncul di dahi Jean.

Connie mengangkat bahu cuek. "Aku bicara fakta."

"Dia?" Jean secara nyata menuding Eren yang belum merubah posisi membelakangi mereka. "Lelaki yang bahkan terus dibanting seorang wanita? Jangan bercanda!"

Bukan aneh Jean tahu kondisi Eren dalam bertarung mengingat dia masuk jajaran Class teratas dengan patner Reiner Braun dua bulan kedepan. Eren masih memilih berpaku di posisinya.

"Astaga. Jean, baru sepuluh detik kau tenang." Marco mengurut pipi menorehkan senyum menyiratkan 'aku lelah mencegahnya mendebat orang'. Kemudian mengusulkan, "Bagaimana jika kita saling mengakrabkan diri? Seperti bercerita apa motivasi kita bisa berada di sini."

Semuanya tidak menyahut tapi terlihat setuju-setuju saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Guyuran air yang datang dari _shower_ sedikit banyak melenyapkan lelah yang mendera tubuh Eren. Menghela nafas pendek memukul beritme kedua bahu dengan kepalan tangan kanan. Memilih membasuh tubuh yang lengket lebih dulu ketimbang langsung nimbrung dengan obrolan rekan-rekannya.

Memutuskan mengeringkan tubuh setelah melewati waktu sepuluh menit lebih mandi. Tanpa sadar begitu Eren membalikan badan‒dimana terpampang cermin sebatas perut yang merefleksikan dinding marmer berikut punggungnya‒tangan kanan yang semula memutuskan memberi pijat relaksasi malah berakhir mencengkeramnya.

Eren mendesis menitikan pandang pada tanda yang melekat di bahu kirinya yang sejujurnya hanya terlihat ujungnya saja. Sebuah tato permanen yang didapatnya dari tempat pelelangan budak sebulan silam. Si remaja coklat tahu tanda itu sudah terlanjur melekat ditubuhnya meski raganya belum mengecam pahitnya label itu. Terima kasih pada pria paruh baya yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu.

Hanya saja simbol yang digunakan sebagai tanda itu aneh. Teramat menurutnya.

Kenapa harus menggunakan sepasang sayap untuk menyimbolkan tanda budak pada seseorang? Dua sisi sayap tertumpuk dengan dua warna yang berbeda sebagai dua kutub makna yang berbeda?

Putih dan Biru‒nyaris menyentuh hitam.

Lalu untuk yang nyata terkungkung macam budak itu bukankah tak berarti apa-apa? Sayap adalah untuk mereka yang bebas. Dan kurungan harusnya yang pantas untuk mereka yang terkurung.

Seharusnya simbol semacam itu untuk mereka yang mengenyam kebebasan. Yang mampu mengayam dua perbedaan hingga menemukan titik temu yang mendongkrak kedua sisi yang bertolak belakang jadi satu dan terikat menopang. Atau yang memang memiliki motivasi untuk bebas.

Sedangkan budak sendiri nyaris tak dapat kesempatan mengenyam kebebasan. Jangankan mengayam dua sisi berbeda, menikmati rasanya hidup dengan pikiran sendiri saja tak mungkin jika manusia yang membanggakan diri sebagai tuannya itu telah mengeluarkan segepok uang untuk membeli mereka.

Cih, alangkah sialan babi-babi buncit bawah tanah yang mengemis harta menggunakan cara kotor memperdagangkan manusia sebagai _patner_ bisnis rendahan sang tuan kurang ajar.

Yeah, ironi ditengah krisis ancaman monster sewujud serupa. Dimana sesama manusia pun tak bisa saling menopang untuk terus mempertahankan diri sampai alasan mendasar serangan timbul tenggelam lebih dari dua dekade itu mencapai titik terang.

Sering Eren berpikir kenapa para Doll itu tidak membabat habis saja manusia-manusia hina yang seharusnya tak dapat tempat karna menggunakan sesamanya demi memperbesar perut mereka sendiri. Laksana aksi kanibalisme terselubung. Ketimbang menghabisi manusia satu distrik yang belum tentu semuanya salah.

Dan itulah satu dari sekian hal yang tak Eren mengerti sampai sekarang.

Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Inginkan? Terpenting, tujuan? Berdasar pada apa mereka melakukan tindakan penghakiman brutal tanpa toleransi satu kepalapun?

Eren terus bertanya-tanya atasnya.

Memutuskan mengistirahatkan pikiran Eren bergegas melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi begitu memakai kaos putih lengan panjang beserta celana hitam training. Menyipitkan mata melihat empat kepala pemuda asik berkerumun di lantai kayu‒yang memang dapat desain berbeda dari ruangan lainnya‒ membentuk kurva dengan sisi terbuka menghadapnya. Belum bertambah dari terakhir ia tinggal padahal jam malam setengah jam lagi.

"Masih bernostalgia?" kata Eren sembari duduk di pinggir kasur bawah rekan satu ranjang susun dengannya, Jean.

Marco yang memiliki peringai pengertian dan baik lebih tebal dari lainnya menyahuti, "Kurasa masih masuk jika membicarakan psikotes masuk kemari."

Dahi Eren berkenyit. "Maksudnya uji mental itu?"

"Bukan, tapi tes tertulisnya." Kali ini Connie lah yang merespon ditanggapi anggukan cepat dari si penanya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak mendapatkan tes tersulit ini Eren?"

Gelengan sekali.

"Masuk jalur khusus, eh?" Jean nimbrung dengan nada tak enak alias menyindir.

Si kepala pirang satu-satunya disana, Thomas, ambil suara juga. "Oh, kau beruntung Eren."

"Jalur khusus?"

Bukan hal salah Eren bertanya jikalau nyata ia tidak tahu benar namun si pemuda muka kuda berkata dengan sengaknya. "Apa saja yang kau tahu? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh sampai tidak mengerti apapun begitu? Tidak heran kau lebih banyak diam, rupanya kau lemot."

Helaan memperpanjang hembusan nafas demi menebalkan urat sabar dilakukan si _brunette_.

"Jean, hal itu termasuk informasi cukup khusus kalau kau mau memutar otakmu sedikit. Wajar jika Eren tidak tahu mengingat ia berada jauh dari Distrik Sina." Connie menimpali pembelaan untuk rekannya, "Dan Eren, perlu kau ketahui ada jalur khusus dengan tiga ketentuan di sini untuk bebas psikotes tertulis saat masuk‒kudengar menggagalkan nyaris tujuh puluh persen dari pendaftar kadet."

Eren ingat belum pernah bicara asal usulnya tapi Connie mengerti bahwa dirinya datang jauh dari Sina. Pertanyaan muncul dalam kepala tapi memilih menomorsekiankan untuk terus melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tidak dipahami ini.

Marco mengangguk membenarkan. "Satu, ada Petinggi Akademi yang nyata menjamin dirimu masuk." Eren mengerti dirinya masuk kategori pertama. "Dua, kau sudah dapat nilai plus dari hasil pengamatan Mentor yang berkeliaran merangkap Penjaga Distrik. Terakhir, kau masuk dalam silsilah keluarga yang memang menyandang keluarga militer di sini. Dimana mencantumkan jelas bahwa setiap anggotanya pasti masuk militer dengan keahlian tinggi."

Gerakan angguk dari Eren beriringan dengan benaknya yang memikirkan alasan Pak Tua waktu itu bisa memberikan jaminan untuknya lolos masuk tanpa tes tertulis ini. Yah, terserah. Sudah berlalu juga pikirnya.

"Dua cukup masuk akal dan adil‒mungkin, tapi yang ketiga bukankah terlalu muluk? Tidak setiap orang punya keahlian senilai meski satu garis keturunan bukan?" pendapat Eren lancar begitu saja keluar.

"Memang," Jean yang tanggap duluan. "Tapi jika kau melihat kemampuan mereka yang dapat kategori ketiga kau pasti mengerti."

"Betul. Yang terkuat keluarga Ackerman kan?" Marco mengimbuhi.

Barusan, apa… Ackerman?

Eren mengerjap. Bukannya itu marga si pria papan beriris obsidian yang sukses menebarkan intimidasi kemana-mana?

Pantas saja!

"Yeah~" Connie membenarkan. "Mereka yang terbaik di sini. Sayang mendapati kecurigaan serius sehingga dapat pengawasan ketat dari pemerintah sekarang. Meski masih dalam tahap prasangka tetap saja segala hal yang menyangkut Doll walau hanya secuil akan jadi titik sensitif pemerintah."

Eren jadi heran bagaimana bisa Connie dapat informasi sebegitu banyak.

Pemilik marga Kirschtein menampakan raut tertarik. "Jelaskan."

"Aku tidak tahu jelasnya, ini hanyalah apa yang kudengar tanpa sengaja sebelum masuk kemari. Bagaimanapun ini berita lama yang muncul kembali." Si kepala plontos bergumam, "Ada satu anggota keluarga Ackerman yang menghilang sepuluh tahun lalu tanpa jejak. Awalnya masalah itu dianggap sebagai kasus penculikan namun ada juga yang berpikiran anak itu kabur dari rumahnya. Yah, berbagai praduga terjadi saat itu sementara pihak Ackerman sendiri tidak berkomentar apa-apa sebagai satu dari sekian keluarga yang merupakan poros inti pasukan tentara melawan Doll.

"Mungkin antara kabur dan hilangnya bocah itu sudah jadi aib buruk untuk mereka jadi memilih tak perduli akannya. Kau tahu, hidup dalam lingkup keluarga penjunjung tinggi militer itu keras dan kupikir alasan paling masuk akal adalah kabur jika kau nyata tidak tertarik pada dunia militer itu sendiri. Kemudian kasus itu memudar meski belum ada kabar atas anak yang hilang tersebut.

"Setidaknya sebelum sebulan lalu ia menampakan diri dan dikenali jelas oleh salah seorang pemimpin skuat Penjaga Distrik menjadi bagian kelompok Doll yang menyerang Distrik Trost. Dan BOOM! Kasus itu mencuat lagi sekarang dengan embel curiga yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya dengan menuding langsung Ackerman terlibat dengan Doll."

Eren berpikir keras. Belum habis hari kedua menginjakan kaki ke Akademi Sina sudah ada setidaknya tiga hal yang menyeruak minta penjelasan rinci di otaknya.

Pertama. Perkataan tegas Levi yang tampak menggantung. Meski Eren telah membersitkan bentuk pemahamannya atas hal itu tetap saja ada satu hal yang masih tertinggal disana menurutnya. Inti penting tujuan ucapan Levi lebih tepatnya.

Kedua. Rumor aneh yang mengatakan kemungkinan bahwa Doll pernah menyelinap di Gedung Selatan Akademi Sina untuk alasan yang belum diketahuinya.

Ketiga. Praduga soal keterlibatan keluarga Ackerman dengan kelompok Doll_._ Berkat anak yang telah menghilang sepuluh tahun menampakan diri kembali diantara jejeran Doll dalam penyerangan Distrik Trost sebulan lalu.

"Oh ya, Eren, bukankah kau berasal dari Trost?"

Empat pasang mata tertuju lurus pada pemuda yang menumpukan titik pandang kosong menembus jauh ke belakang tanpa sahutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n:

Yap, saya disini. Maaf atas keterlambatan yang keterlaluan ini, koneksi sulit diajak kompromi X'D

Ahh, benar. Sejujurnya saya punya inspirasi tinggi dari sebuah film berjudul Divergent yang ambil bagian dalam alur di fic ini seperti reviewer pertama saya yang menyadarinya dan sungguh saya mohon maaf belum sempat membalas review sekalian X"D.

Tapi bukan itu inti fic ini, tentu saja . . XDD

Sejujurnya saya kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkan fic dengan tema yang terbilang berat berikut tatanan alur deskriptif macam ini. Well, saya mampu menciptakan alurnya tapi dalam proses pembuatan itu yang secara kurang ajar tingkat kemalasan saya bertambah. X'''D

Jadi saya sendiri tidak cukup yakin fic ini bisa selesai tapi sungguh saya berterima kasih sebanyak mungkin untuk yang bersedia mereview fic abal saya ini ^^

Salam,  
>_rinfu<p> 


End file.
